Vỡ Oà
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: Two-shot Dịch. Trong một thời gian dài, Shinichi đã cố gắng mạnh mẽ vì những người quan trọng xung quanh cậu. Nhưng khi Yusaku xuất hiện sau một lần thử thuốc thất bại nữa, Shinichi cuối cùng đã vỡ oà.
1. Vỡ Oà 1

**Original Work: **Shattered

**Author: **Ilada'Jefiv

**Disclaimer: **Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chương Một<strong>

_Khi những lý do che mắt tôi,_

_với ảo ảnh rực rỡ của ánh sáng..._

_Và sự phản chiếu của một lời dối gian,_

_sẽ làm tôi tiếp tục chờ đợi_

_Một tình yêu đã xa thật xa..._

_**~ Shattered - Trading Yesterday ~**_

Yusaku bước vào tầng hầm nhà tiến sĩ Agasa, mắt lướt qua hàng chục chiếc ống nghiệm nhỏ nằm rải rác trên bàn làm việc. Một mùi hương kim loại phảng phất trong không khí, toả ra từ những cái lọ đựng đầy loại dung dịch nào đó. Vài viên thuốc nén nhiều màu vứt tung toé trên một chiếc bàn. Chỉ có tiếng kêu vo vo nhè nhẹ của mấy chiếc máy tính.

Ở một phía của tầng hầm, Haibara Ai đang ngồi đánh máy trên laptop. Một chiếc kính hiển vi và hai ống tiêm dính máu nằm cạnh máy tính trên bàn. Shinichi ngồi ở cuối bàn làm việc của cô, đung đưa chân chầm chậm.

Yusaku như ngừng thở trong giây lát. Shinichi... đã trở lại là một chàng trai 17 tuổi. Đầu của Yusaku hiện lên đầy những nghi vấn và hi vọng. Haibara đã tìm ra thuốc giải cho loại độc dược đó chưa? Shinichi đã tìm ra được Tổ chức Áo đen chưa? Yusaku không hề nghe tin gì về một cuộc bắt giữ lớn như vậy, nhưng...

Yusaku buộc đầu óc mình phải bình tĩnh lại và hướng sự tập trung về phía con trai ông.

Shinichi nhìn trân trân xuống sàn nhà, lặng lẽ trả lời từng câu hỏi rì rầm của Haibara. Đôi vai cậu bỗng sụp xuống đột ngột khi nghe Haibara nói. Cả hai người đều không biết sự có mặt của Yusaku.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Yusaku bước về phía họ với một nụ cười thật tự nhiên. "Oh, thật là bất ngờ, Shinichi. Haibara đã tìm ra thuốc giải của Apotoxin rồi sao?"

Shinichi ngẩng đầu lên, sự ngạc nhiên trong đôi mắt xanh không giấu được nỗi tuyệt vọng từ cậu con trai của Yusaku.

Yusaku sững người, nụ cười của ông dao động. "Shinichi...?"

Quay ghế lại, Haibara nhảy xuống, lấy sự chú ý của Yusaku. "Không, cháu không tìm được thuốc giải, chú Kudo. Kudo-kun chỉ là đang dùng mẫu thử nghiệm đầu tiên thôi. Không hiệu quả lắm, có lẽ vậy." Xé vỏ bao của một ống tiêm, Haibara cầm tay Shinichi và dùng bông tẩm cồn xoa lên đó.

Yusaku lại liếc ánh nhìn về phía gương mặt con trai mình, chờ đợi một nụ cười.

Shinichi không nhìn hay do dự khi Haibara xuyên mũi kim vào cánh tay cậu. Cậu uể oải vẫy tay. "Ba! Sao ba lại ở đây? Mẹ đâu rồi?"

Qua nét mặt con trai, Yusaku cố nở một nụ cười gượng, tự hỏi liệu cái nhìn thất vọng lúc nãy có phải chỉ là tưởng tượng của ông hay không. Từ lúc nào mà Shinichi lại giỏi che giấu cảm xúc dưới lớp mặt nạ như vậy?

Yusaku cũng vẫy tay lại một cách lơ đễnh. "À, con biết đấy. Ba mẹ nghĩ mấy người ở nhà xuất bản sẽ phải đi đường vòng, cho nên chúng ta quyết định nghỉ một chút và xem tình hình của con. Mẹ con đi gặp một người bạn cũ và đã ra ngoài ăn tối rồi."

Một thứ gì đó nhẹ nhõm thoáng qua trên gương mặt Shinichi. "Ồ. Cuốn sách mới nhất của bố sao rồi?"

Haibara hắng giọng rõ to trước khi Yusaku kịp trả lời.

Cả Yusaku và Shinichi cùng liếc nhìn cô.

Haibara cũng nhìn lại họ, một tay cầm bơm tiêm chứa đầy máu và tay kia giữ một cục bông gòn trên tay Shinichi. "Nếu hai người nói chuyện xong rồi thì cháu phải làm việc đây. Kudo-kun, giữ lấy cái này."

Shinichi ngoan ngoãn ấn tay vào cục bông tẩm cồn.

Haibara nhẹ nhàng đặt ống tiêm xuống cạnh kính hiển vi. "Tớ đã có mẫu máu cuối cùng..."

Shinichi nhăn nhó. "Dễ dàng quá nhỉ... rốt cuộc thì cậu cần đến bao nhiêu máu thế, Haibara?"

Haibara khoanh tay trước chiếc áo blouse trắng. Cô nghiêng đầu để bắt ánh nhìn của Shinichi. "Cậu có muốn chữa bệnh không hả, Kudo?"

Shinichi đảo mắt với chút giận dỗi.

Haibara nhướng mày. "Đối với một người 17 tuổi thì cậu đang cư xử như một đứa trẻ 7 tuổi đấy." Giọng cô rõ ràng là đang châm chích. "Xuống khỏi bàn đi, Kudo. Ngồi trên đó không an toàn đâu. Cơn co thắt sắp bắt đầu rồi đấy."

"Vậy thì nghe đứa trẻ 7 tuổi nói đây," Shinichi lẩm bẩm khe khẽ. Cậu trượt xuống bàn và đi đến cạnh nhà khoa học. "Tớ hoàn toàn ổn."

Yusaku không thể nín cười trước cuộc cãi cọ trẻ con của hai đứa, mặc dù cơn co thắt sắp tới khiến ông không khỏi lo lắng.

Haibara nheo mắt lại, và Shinichi giơ cổ tay ra một cách không-đẹp-chút-nào. Haibara cầm lấy cổ tay cậu và kéo tay áo lên để xem đồng hồ.

Yusaku di chuyển ra xa khi phút tiếp theo trôi qua trong im lặng, không dám nói và phá vỡ sự tập trung của Haibara. Tuy nhiên, chính ông cũng cảm thấy tò mò. Ông chưa bao giờ chứng kiến tác động của chất độc đó và cảnh Shinichi biến thành hình dạng 7 tuổi. Trước đó, sự tò mò của ông không bao giờ là đủ để ở lại lâu đến mức bị mấy gã biên tập 'khát-bản-thảo' bắt được.

Haibara buông cổ tay Shinichi ra. "Mạch của cậu nhanh và không đều. Cậu cũng sắp bắt đầu cảm thấy nóng sốt đấy. Đến giờ rồi."

Một ánh nhìn khác lạ thoảng qua trên mặt Shinichi. Cậu hơi cau mày, gật đầu. "Tớ hiểu."

Mặt của Haibara chợt dịu đi. Cô nhanh chóng quay đi chỗ khác, đầu cúi xuống và vai khom lại. "...Tớ xin lỗi."

Shinichi đặt một bàn tay lên vai cô. Cậu quay người cô đối diện với mình. "Nghe này, tớ không sao đâu. Vả lại, tớ nghĩ chắc cậu cũng cảm thấy mệt mỏi khi phải là người tí hon trong khi tất cả bọn tớ đều khổng lồ."

Môi của Haibara hơi giật lại. Cô gạt tay cậu ra. "Ra khỏi đây đi, chú Kudo."

Shinichi mỉm cười. Vẫn đứng đó, cậu vẫy tay với Yusaku. "Con sẽ quay trở lại sau nửa tiếng nữa." Đi khỏi tầng hầm, cậu bước vào một căn phòng trống và đóng cửa lại.

Yusaku đi theo cậu, nhưng Haibara đã bước vào giữa ông và cánh cửa. "Hãy để cho cậu ấy ở một mình, chú Kudo." Giọng cô kiểm soát một cách thận trọng – cố gắng kìm lại để nó không vỡ oà ra.

Nhíu mày, Yusaku chuyển ánh mắt băn khoăn về phía nhà khoa học nhỏ. "Sao cháu lại lo lắng vậy, Haibara?"

Haibara quay đi chỗ khác và ngồi lại lên ghế của cô. "Khi Kudo-kun uống loại thuốc giải này, cậu ấy có 15% sống sót. Vì cậu ấy đã sống được qua lần biến đổi đầu tiên, nên cơ hội sống sót lần thứ hai tăng lên 50%. Tóm lại, giờ cậu ấy có 65% khả năng có thể sống được khi biến lại thành một đứa trẻ."

Hơi thở của Yusaku bỗng như ngưng lại, nỗi sợ hãi lạnh toát xâm chiếm người ông. Shinichi... Shinichi đã mạo hiểm đến vậy sao...? "Cái gì! Nếu như nó nguy hiểm như thế, lẽ ra cháu không nên chỉ đứng nhìn mà hãy bước vào và..."

Cặp mắt lạnh lùng của Haibara như đâm xuyên qua người Yusaku từ khuôn mặt vẫn còn trẻ con ấy. "Cháu chẳng thể làm gì được, dù cho cháu có mặt hay không." Cô quay sang cái màn hình máy tính, những ngón tay nhỏ xíu nhanh thoăn thoắt lướt trên bàn phím. "Xin lỗi nếu cháu nói gì không phải, chú Kudo, nhưng chú quả thực không hiểu được tình cảnh ngặt nghèo của Kudo-kun. Cháu không thể đếm được bao nhiêu lần con trai chú đã chết đi sống lại kể từ khi vụ này xảy ra." Giọng cô hoàn toàn lạnh lùng và lãnh cảm. "Nhưng chú và cô Yukiko thì chẳng bao giờ ở cạnh cậu ấy."

Yusaku hơi giật mình bởi một cảm giác tội lỗi, ông nhìn trân trân vào bức tường. Ông thực sự không nghĩ mọi chuyện lại nghiêm trọng đến thế. Thậm chí, Yukiko còn thấy chuyện này khá thú vị và đáng yêu. Cô ấy thích thú vì Shinichi bỗng nhiên bé lại và quả thực không để ý nhiều đến mặt tiêu cực của việc mất đi 10 tuổi. Đúng, họ đều biết rằng Tổ chức Áo đen vô cùng nguy hiểm, rằng loại thuốc độc ẩn trong người Shinichi đầy vẻ chết chóc, nhưng Shinichi cũng rất thận trọng...

Những ngón tay của Haibara nhấn lên phím chữ mạnh và nhanh, kéo Yusaku ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. "Kudo-kun phải chịu đựng rất nhiều, nhưng lại luôn che giấu điều đó. Tên ngốc đó nghĩ mình phải mạnh mẽ vì bạn bè, vì Ran..." cô ngừng lại "...vì cả cháu. Người duy nhất Kudo-kun chịu nói chuyện là Hattori – chàng thám tử thiếu niên từ Osaka." Cô khịt mũi nhè nhẹ. "Nhưng họ vẫn chỉ là những anh chàng mới lớn... vừa là đối thủ, vừa là bạn. Cậu ấy không thừa nhận sự yếu đuối của mình trước Hattori."

Yusaku chợt nhận ra bờ vai cô bé đang run lên. Lo lắng, ông tiến vài bước về phía cô. "Haibara, cháu...?"

Haibara ngừng đánh máy. Hai bàn tay cô đập rầm xuống bàn phím. "Im lặng!" Cô quay sang đối mặt với Yusaku, nước mắt đã dâng đầy. "Shinichi rất cần chú! Chú không thấy sao? Cậu ấy cần ba mình! Nhưng chú gạt cậu ấy sang một bên... và cứ thế tiếp tục cuộc sống đầy tính toán của mình trong khi cậu ấy phải chịu đựng và đổ máu vì sai lầm của cháu. Tại sao...?" Giọng cô nhỏ dần, nhìn người đàn ông đối diện với cặp mắt mở to giận dữ, buộc tội ông không cần lời nói.

Yusaku đứng im lặng, nỗi tức giận, cảm giác tội lỗi và xấu hổ cuộn xoáy trong tâm trí. Tại sao tất cả lại là lỗi của ông? Shinichi lẽ ra nên kể hết những chuyện đã khiến nó khổ sở chứ! Nếu Shinichi muốn nói chuyện, nó có thể gọi điện hay e-mail mà! Nó lẽ ra phải biết rằng Yusaku luôn sẵn lòng chia sẻ với con trai mình. Lẽ ra nó...

Đôi mắt trống rỗng và tuyệt vọng của Shinichi bỗng vụt qua tâm trí Yusaku.

Và tất cả những cảm xúc khác, ngoại trừ tội lỗi và sự quyết tâm, trượt ra khỏi trái tim của Yusaku. Siết chặt nắm tay, ông quay đi và sải chân về phía căn phòng Shinichi đã vào.

Haibara gọi với theo. "Chú Kudo?"

Yusaku dừng lại trước cánh cửa và liếc nhìn khuôn mặt xanh xao của Haibara. "Cháu nói đúng. Shinichi cần chú. Chú đã không ở bên cạnh nó như lẽ ra chú phải làm thế. Và giờ thì Shinichi sẽ có điều mà nó muốn, cho dù nó có cần chú hay không."

Cầm lấy tay nắm cửa, Yusaku xoay mạnh và bước vào căn phòng.


	2. Vỡ Oà 2

**Chương Hai**

_Tất cả đã mất, chỉ hy vọng còn lại_

_Và cuộc chiến này vẫn chưa kết thúc..._

_Có một ánh sáng, có một vầng dương_

_Đưa tất cả những mảnh vỡ vụn,_

_ trở về đúng chỗ mà chúng thuộc về_

_Và tình yêu của người đó sẽ chinh phục tất cả..._

**_~Shattered - Trading Yesterday~_**

Yusaku bước vào căn phòng, sững người, mặt tái nhợt.

Shinichi quỳ trên tấm thảm, một tay chống xuống sàn, tay còn lại túm lấy áo ngay phía trên tim cậu. Hơi thở gấp gáp, hổn hển, trán đầm đìa mồ hôi. Cậu co giật dữ dội, cùng với những tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ phát ra.

Yusaku thận trọng bước về phía trước và quỳ xuống bên cạnh con trai mình. "Shinichi?"

Shinichi ngước đầu lên, cặp mắt trong vắt nhìn quanh quất một lát trước khi dán vào Yusaku. "B... ba...?"

Yusaku kéo con trai vào vòng tay mình. "Ba đây, Shinichi... ba ở đây." Ông ôm Shinichi, vòng tay qua thân hình đang run rẩy của con trai. Ông sợ... rất sợ... rằng Shinichi sẽ đẩy ông ra, nó quá kiêu hãnh để nhờ đến sự giúp đỡ của người khác, và đặc biệt đó lại là Yusaku.

Shinichi gục vào tay ba mình, những ngón tay cào lấy áo của Yusaku và siết chặt từng sợi vải. "Ba ơi... đau... đau lắm..."

Yusaku ôm chặt con trai mình hơn. Da của Shinichi nóng rực, chạm vào như thiêu đốt. "Ba biết..." Những giọt nước mắt khiến họng ông nghẹn lại – nước mắt của sự tức giận với chính bản thân mình – nước mắt của nỗi xấu hổ và bất lực.

Shinichi thả lỏng một chút, nhịp thở thất thường của cậu chậm lại. "Con xin lỗi, ba," cậu thì thào. "Con không muốn ba thấy chuyện này."

Yusaku lắc đầu. "_Ngốc lắm..._" Giọng ông nghẹn ngào, và ông phải cố gắng để kìm lại những cảm xúc đang dâng đầy trong mình. Yusaku run run nói. "Con thấy sao rồi?"

Shinichi thở hắt ra, rùng mình. "Như thể không còn gì tệ hơn nữa. Nhưng cơn đau vẫn chưa kinh khủng lắm... bây giờ thôi. Nó sẽ đến và hành hạ khoảng 25 – 30 phút."

Vòng tay của Yusaku càng siết chặt hơn quanh con trai mình, đầu óc ông quay cuồng khi nghe thấy thông tin đó. "30 phút...?"

Shinichi gật đầu, mặt vẫn vùi vào chiếc áo sơ mi trắng của Yusaku. "Tối đa."

Yusaku đặt một bàn tay lên tóc con trai. Mái tóc bù xù, ướt đẫm mồ hôi của Shinichi. "Con..." ông ngừng lại, lưỡng lự. "Con đã đến gặp Ran chưa?"

Shinichi hơi sững người. "...Chưa ạ." Cuộn mình trong vòng tay của Yusaku, cậu dựa vào ngực ba mình và thở hổn hển. Đôi mắt cậu, sáng rực lên vì cơn sốt, nhìn vô hồn về hướng bức tường phía xa.

"Nói với ba đi, Shinichi," Yusaku nói khẽ. "Xin con đấy."

Im lặng lại bao trùm cả hai người, chỉ còn tiếng thở nặng nề của Shinichi đôi lúc cắt ngang.

Với giọng nói run run và cơn đau đang cố kiềm lại, Shinichi tiếp tục. "Loại thuốc giải này chỉ có tác dụng trong 3 giờ. Con không muốn chỉ tạt qua và gặp Ran để rồi lại phải bỏ cô ấy lại. Con... con đã làm tổn thương cô ấy quá nhiều, ba à. Con không muốn cô ấy đau khổ nữa."

Yusaku vỗ nhẹ bờ vai của Shinichi, hối hận vì đã nhắc đến vấn đề nhạy cảm này.

"Con mệt quá, ba ơi," Shinichi rì rầm, giọng nhỏ đến mức Yusaku chỉ vừa đủ nghe. "Con mệt mỏi vì những lời nói dối, vì phải che giấu triền miên. Mệt mỏi vì chờ đợi c_húng_ đến giết con. Mệt mỏi vì phải trở thành nạn nhân trong cuộc tìm kiếm sự bất tử của _chúng_..." Giọng cậu bắt đầu run. "Đôi lúc... con tự hỏi... điều này có đáng không?" Shinichi gục đầu xuống, vai run bần bật. Giọng cậu bỗng lên cao. "Có đáng không? Chuyện này có thực sự đáng không, hả ba? Con không... con không thể..." Cậu im lặng, thì thào. "Đôi lúc... con... con chỉ muốn... kết thúc tất cả."

Yusaku ôm con trai trong tay, những giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ chảy dài trên gương mặt ông. "Đừng nói như thế, Shinichi. Ran, Haibara, mẹ con và ba... chúng ta cần con."

"Đừng dối con," Shinichi thì thầm. Cậu đẩy người ra khỏi Yusaku. "Ba mẹ đã bỏ con lại một mình 3 năm về trước. Ba mẹ không cần con. Ba mẹ chưa bao giờ cần con. "

Nỗi đau khổ và cô độc ám ảnh trong giọng nói của đứa con trai khiến trái tim Yusaku như tan vỡ. Ông nhìn chằm chằm xuống sàn nhà. "Ba biết... Và ba xin lỗi, vô cùng xin lỗi. Ba đúng là một kẻ ngốc." Ông nhìn lên, mặt nghiêm lại. "Mẹ con và ba... chúng ta sẽ về nhà. Ba mẹ sẽ không bỏ con lần nữa... Ba hứa."

"Ba vẫn chẳng hiểu gì cả," Shinichi lầm bầm. Cậu không nhìn thẳng vào mắt Yusaku, tay siết chặt lấy ngực áo phông. "Ba mẹ không thể về nhà được... _bọn Chúng_ sẽ nghi ngờ. _Chúng_ sẽ lần ra. _Chúng_ sẽ giết ba mẹ, giết tất cả mọi người."

"Vậy thì hãy đi với ba mẹ!" Yusaku cố nài nỉ, mặc dù biết trước nỗ lực của mình là vô ích. "Hãy đến Mĩ. Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu lại ở đó, tránh xa Tổ chức Áo đen."

Shinichi lắc đầu. "Con đã nói rồi. Con không thể bỏ lại Haibara hay Ran. Con không thể để vụ án này bỏ ngỏ được. Con sẽ không làm thế. Con đã hứa với Haibara. Với chính mình." Nắm tay của Shinichi siết chặt. "Con sẽ tìm ra _bọn Chúng_. Và chính con _sẽ tiêu diệt Chúng_."

Yusaku mỉm cười buồn bã. "Ba hiểu..."

Shinichi đột nhiên gập người lại, thở hồng hộc vì đau. Rất nhanh, Yusaku đỡ lấy con trai trước khi cậu gục xuống sàn. Rên rỉ, Shinichi cuộn người trong vòng tay của ba mình, hơi thở bắt đầu thất thường.

"Shinichi!" Yusaku kêu lên, nỗi sợ hãi lại xuyên thấu người ông. "Con có sao không? Trả lời ba đi!"

Shinichi dường như không nghe thấy. Mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, mặt co rúm lại đau đớn. Cả thân người run lên bần bật. Cậu cắn môi đến chảy máu, bật lên tiếng khóc trước khi cơn đau làm cậu nghẹn lại.

Yusaku ôm con trai mà không nói được lời nào, ngạt thở vì sự bất lực của chính mình. Ông nhắm mắt lại, cố ngăn không cho nước mắt trào ra. Bất lực, vô dụng... Ông ghét cảm giác này. Ông đã làm gì chứ? _Mình đã làm gì chứ? Mình chẳng làm gì cả._ Đây đều là lỗi của ông...

Shinichi lại thét lên, nỗi đau trong tiếng hét ấy như làm tan vỡ một mảnh nữa của trái tim Yusaku. Yusaku càng ôm chặt hơn thân người đang nóng hừng hực của con trai, nước mắt chầm chậm rơi. Thật không công bằng... _không công bằng_. Shinichi không đáng phải chịu thế này...

Bỗng nhiên, cả người Shinichi dường như rung lên trong tay Yusaku. Yusaku không mở mắt, chỉ siết chặt vòng tay của mình hơn. _Ba xin lỗi... vô cùng xin lỗi... Ba đúng là người cha ngốc nhất trên thế gian này._

Hai bàn tay nhỏ chống lên ngực Yusaku, đánh thức ông khỏi cơn choáng váng.

"Ba..." một giọng nói trong trẻo quen thuộc vang lên. "Buông con ra được rồi."

Yusaku chớp mắt, nhìn xuống và thấy một khuôn mặt trẻ con 7 tuổi đang nhíu mày nhìn ông. "Ah... xin lỗi con." Ông miễn cưỡng rút tay lại. "Con không sao chứ?"

Shinichi nhún vai, chiếc áo quá rộng gần như nuốt chửng cử động của cậu. "Eh, không sao ạ. Con phải tắm đây." Cậu nghiêng người nhìn Yusaku. "Tại sao ba lại khóc? Con vẫn ổn mà."

Yusaku im lặng lau nước mắt, không còn cảm thấy xấu hổ nữa.

Shinichi nhìn xuống chân rồi ra xa. "Con... con xin lỗi vì đã trút hết tâm sự với ba như vậy..." Cậu xoa xoa gáy. "Một nửa chỗ đó không phải ý của con đâu, ba biết mà. Cảm sốt và nhiệt độ."

Yusaku bắt cái nhìn của cậu bằng một tiếng thở dài. "Đừng dối ba, Shinichi."

Shinichi ngập ngừng, khuôn mặt cậu tối lại như một cánh cửa kim loại vừa bị đóng cái 'sầm'. Cậu nhìn đăm đăm xuống sàn nhà một lúc lâu, trong lúc xắn hai cái tay áo dài quá khổ. Cuối cùng, cậu nhìn lên, nét mặt nhẹ nhõm hơn. "Ba đừng kể với mẹ nhé."

Yusaku khẽ cười. "Không đâu."

Shinichi gật đầu dứt khoát. "Vậy tốt. Giờ thì ba ra ngoài đi, để con thay đồ."

Nụ cười của Yusaku bỗng trở nên tinh quái. "Con biết không Shin-chan..."

"Đừng gọi cái tên đó! Chỉ mẹ thôi đã đủ lắm rồi," Shinichi ngắt lời với vẻ bực bội. Cậu chỉ vào cánh cửa. "Ra ngoài đi."

Đứng dậy, Yusaku bước về phía cánh cửa. Ông liếc nhìn Shinichi khi đẩy cửa. "Ba nói thật đấy, Shinichi."

Shinichi cười buồn, gương mặt trẻ con của cậu bây giờ như già trước tuổi. "Được rồi, ba. Chào mừng trở về nhà."

_Chào mừng trở về nhà..._

**_~END~_**


End file.
